Short Scary Stories Volume 10
The Rental It was 1998. I walked into Blockbuster Video on a Saturday night looking for a movie to rent, because that's what everyone did. I scanned my eyes through all the VHS tapes on this particular shelf. I've already seen all these. I go to another shelf. These don't look that interesting. I spent about 30 minutes int he store wandering around looking for something interesting to watch. I was getting desperate. So I decided to go up to the counter, and ask the person behind the register if they had anything interesting. The man behind the counter was wearing all black, which I thought was odd for a Blockbuster employee. He had a short, but "aggressive" brown haircut. His eyebrows were really pronounced too, and he had a big build. I definitely wouldn't want to mess with this guy if he were having a bad day. I asked him if they had anything interesting. He gave me a cold stare. He leaned over to me and said "yeah" in a low voice. He then pulled something out from behind the counter. A completely black covered VHS tape. It looked kind of intimidating. He set it on the counter and said "You can have it for the night. Just be sure to return it tomorrow." He said it so angrily, he gave me chills. I nodded my head, and asked what the movie was about. "I made it in high school. I think you'll like it." he smirked. This guy gave me the creeps. I paid for the tape, then went home. I popped the tape into my VCR. White text appeared on a black screen. "The Vengeance". The black then faded into a corn field. The camera was crooked, pointing upwards, and it was dusk out. Some kid who looked 14 came into view, and walked toward the camera. He looked like that guy from Blockbuster. He then began talking about getting vengeance on someone. He used a lot of profanity, and was talking about really dark subjects. The kid's voice sounded like a lighter version of that guy's voice from Blockbuster. That's when I realized this was a homemade video. The camera then cuts to a black trash bag in a barn. The bag was squirming, and it sounded like muffled screams. He set the camera down, and began stabbing the bag repeatedly. That's when I took the tape out of the VCR. I don't want this! I'll take it to the police on Sunday or Monday. I'm going to be very busy on Sunday, so probably Monday. Sunday went by like a bullet, and soon as a I know it, it was midnight. That's when the phone rang. I answered it. "It's been 2 days. I told you I wanted it yesterday. And now you will pay the fine." My heart sank into my stomach. My blood was cold, and my heart was pounding. I dropped the phone. I had to dial 911. However, I heard a noise come from the back door. Massive footsteps approached me. Then all I saw was darkness. I was in a trash bag. "We'll begin shooting the sequel tomorrow." Hitman Life's just a little too boring. I throw on a business suit, walk into work, and do boring business meetings. That's why I'm going to hire a hitman on someone I don't like. Those glasses, dumb greasy that always gets in his eyes. He must die. I downloaded the portal to the deep web, and went to the website to hire hitmen. I paid the expensive price, set up the date, location, and described the person in question. Tuesday. Only on Tuesdays. Ryan Groon just might be a dead man. I walked outside near to the location. 6:30 PM. He's hear. I can feel it. I scanned the area to see if I could see him. I then looked to the rooftops. I saw someone kneeling down scoping the area. He's doing his job. He then spots me. He pulls out the scope rifle. I can feel the red dot on my forehead. I waited... and I waited... waited for him to pull the trigger. "Come on!" I shouted. "Take out Michael Groon! He must be killed!" I continued. The man took his eye out of the scope and stared at me, giving me an odd look. I smirked, then weak. He squinted eyes through the scope again. He's going to pull the trigger. I can feel it. POW! ... I opened my eyes. Bald head on the rooftop, with a bullet in his head, and blood rushing out of it. I peered behind the body from below. That's when I saw my guy. My hitman. "Thank you for killing Michael Groon!" I thanked. He nodded, then walked off. Yes. I hired a hitman on a hitman. What other crazy things should I do for the summer? Hmmm... Curse of the Black Skull I was venturing through a local national park. I heard there is this temple close to a hill top. And whadd'ya know? There is one! It was so cool. You know, there's not a single high quality image of the outside of the temple on the internet. I'll fix that. I took a picture of it with my disposal camera. It looks alright. Anyway, I headed into the temple. That is, only about a few feet. Because it smelled awful... like a swamp of decaying bodies or something. It was the worst smell to ever enter my nostrils. I was just about to walk out. Until I noticed something. A black skull inside of the wall. It had blue crystals as eyes. It looked incredible -- unlike anything I have ever seen before. I hope the temple doesn't mind, but I will be borrowing it... I later arrived home with the skull. I took a seat at my desk, and analyzed it. It felt rough and rotten, and smelt like weed. The crystals were very sparkly and reflective. Man, am I glad to have this! Now all I need to do is do research on this thing. I know. I'll head to the local library, and rent that book about temple artifacts. I'm sure to find something about this type of skull. And what if it's worth something? I could be a millionaire! After a quick trip to the library, I pulled up to my house in my vehicle. As I was getting out of the car, I smelled something odd. It smelled like... a swamp. That's odd. I walked into the house, book in hand. That's when it hit me. The horrible aroma of a filthily swamp. I put my head in my sleeve, and walked into my office. The skull. The skull's crystal eyes were now red. The air felt different. Moist and heavy. I put my nose in my shirt, and quickly flipped opened the book. I conveniently found the page on temple skull artifacts. "Black skulls are the most dangerous temple artifacts. They are possessed by the souls of trapped Native Americans. Blue eyes mean its sleeping. Red eyes means its angry. And angry. Very, very angry." I need get this thing out of my house! I read more and more. It said to return it back to its proper spot in the temple, or else I will be cursed. I then started feeling a presence. Like something was watching me. I turned behind me and saw the black skull. Its eyes piercing violent red. I got closer to it. It was making some weird crackling noise. It smells, looks, and feels like literal Hell in here. I grabbed a pillow case, and tossed the skull inside it. I then hopped into my car, and drove off to the national park. I bolted out of my car with the skull like a bat out of hell. I was running furiously through the forest, trying to get to the temple. I could hear the trees whispering to me. The sun wasn't out, but it was still day time. I picked up the pace. I then arrived at the temple. The skies were all cloudy now. I reached into the bag for the skull. But... it wasn't there. There was a hole at the bottom. I felt my heart stop. The fog rolled in. The smell of the swamp filled the area. The clouds got even darker. The trees were whispering even louder. A ghostly figure approached me. And hat's all I remember... before getting turned into a skull. My skull resides in the same spot the black skull did. I posses this skull, waiting for my victim. And I will be free. Speaking of which, here they come! Dirty Secrets It's 9:00 PM. My shift is over. As I was about to walk out the door, I remembered I had a few more papers to do. But I'm all out of paper, and new paper are in the basement. Ugh... it's going to be creepy being down there alone, as I'm the only one in the store. I opened the basement door (it's like those ones that lead into the ground). I walked down the six steps. Darkness. If only I kn--oof. There it is. The light bulb hanging from a string hit me in the face. I pulled the switch, and the dim light came on. Everything was dusty and brown... They should really clean this place up. I went to go get some papers off the rotting wood table. BANG! I jumped. It all of a sudden got much darker. That's when I realized... the basement door closed by itself somehow. I tried getting out, but I couldn't. I pulled out my phone (which was dying), and called the boss. He said he would be over in 15 minutes, and he sounded very nervous for some reason. Being alone in this creepy, dark basement for 15 minutes? I don't think I can make it... Out of boredom, I decided to slide open the drawers. Inside were folders of files, some dating all the way back to the 80s'. I picked out one from 1984. It was old and dusty. The file appeared to be a two-week notice from an ex-employee. Here's an exert: "After what I saw in the basement, you should be thankful I didn't quit on the spot." Whoa. I wonder what he saw in the basement? Behind the file was a piece of paper that had the employee's face, name, age, address, phone number, and other very details. I can understand why stuff like a phone number is listed, but the man's genital size? That's a very odd thing to include. I pulled out another file. My "employee report". Yep. All my information was listed there... including info on my junk.. On the back was a photo... of my house. Along with my car. The next photo I saw made my heart stop. It was a picture of me... sleeping in my bed... followed by an image of genitals. I dropped the files and photos. The basement door opened. There he was. Holding a gun. Pointing it at me. "Why." I uttered. "Because... I must know everything about everyone. Everything." he said, still pointing the gun at me. "B-but why..." I muttered. "Because. I must know all. I want to be the most intelligent human. I must know all. I am all. And now I'm curious... how much blood will you draw?" He stepped into the basement, and shoved his fist into a hollow part in the wall. He pulled out a rotting skull. "I could use a sixth one." he said before shooting me in the heart. Clamps "Big Belly we got conformation that Clamps has escaped the swamp and into town." "Son of a gun." I said as I was driving in my semi holding the radio walkie-talkie thing. "Where's the big boy at?" I asked. "You're right near it. Should be next to the big sewer opening next to the water park." "Roger." I replied. I sped up the semi. I was now at the water park. I hopped out of the truck with my boomstick. "Prepare to die, bitch." I walked towards the sewer opening in the side of the wall. The metal bars were eaten off. This bad boy's one hungry dumpster. I tucked my jeans into my boots, and walked into the dark sewer. "Come out bad boy, I know yer in here!" I demanded. It was oddly quiet inside. Until a giant snake popped out of the water and bit me. Actually, it was a decapitated anaconda head and neck. Oh boy. On one hand, I'm thankful that Clamps ate this deadly serpent. On the other, I might die! I took a few more steps. Another hallway to the left appeared before me. I know that behemoth is in there... "Alright, warnin' shot!" I pointed the boomstick down the nearly pitch black hall and shot. POW! No response, no nothin'. "So, you wanna play games, huh? Aight. I like games. In fact, my favorite video game is--" I was interrupted when Clamps attacked me. I was in the water. It trampled over my body. I survived. I arose to the surface. "I'll get ya'!!" I shouted. I stepped out of the sewer. I heard an odd noise. Like, metal getting destroyed... I looked and saw Clamps trying to eat my truck! "You messed with the wrong bastard today, bitch!" I pointed the boomstick and shot. Clamps just barely twitched from it. I shot two more times. He turned around, stared at me, and roared. "Come on! Come get some!" I exclaimed. That's when he ran right for me. I jumped high in the air. I landed on its back, and was holdin' onto its tail. It was thrashing its tail violently. It felt like a roller coaster. He tossed me up in the air with his tail. I was spinning. While spinning, I saw that he was about to bite me. I carefully aimed the boomstick (while spinning) and shot it dead set in the throat. He let out a loud scream. I then made a mad dash to my semi. I hopped in very fast. It could have been slower, but the door was chewed off. I drove in a wide circle. He was comin' for me. I broke out of the circle, making the back of semi smack Clamps. I took this moment to jump out of the semi and shoot him while in mid air. POW! POW! POW! I landed. Clamps appeared to be defeated. I went back to the truck, and went on the radio. "Big Belly here, Clamps has been taken down." I then went to go admire the dead body. The reward for killing this yuge beast is $100,000. I'm rich! I put my boomstick in its mouth, and raised up its upper jaw. That's when a poisonous snake popped out and killed me. Actually, my grandson is rich. Not me. I'm dead. The Algae I parked my camper in this secluded parking lot near a lake. I plan to spend the weekend out here all by myself, fishing and hanging out in my camper. I stepped out of the camper, and walked down a big hill. I saw the lake glimmering a few feet away. As I got closer, I noticed something strange. There was a black van with cop lights on top of it parked on the shore. I saw two people wearing yellow hazmat suits carry this man on a carrying net. They set the thing and the man in the van, and shut the doors. The man's face looked odd. It was colored green and was completely lifeless. What happened? I then got the feeling I shouldn't be here. So I tried to make my way back up the hill. Until I heard a voice from behind. "Hey!" I froze, then turned back. Someone in a yellow hazmat suit approached me. "Stay away. Don't go in the lake." they warned. "What in the world is going on?" I asked. "The algae is making people sick. Just stay away." he warned again. I nodded, and ran back up the hill. That was very strange. I went into the camper, and sat in the driver's seat. I think I should leave. I tried starting it up, but it wouldn't for some reason. I got out, opened the hood. The wires inside were cut. How did this happen? I don't believe this! Looks like I'll be staying the night in the camper... I was sitting in a chair in the kitchen part of the camper. I was reading a creepy novel by Tuspoky Fore M. E. Half way through reading it, I heard a noise come from outside. It sounded like something hit the camper. I set the book down, and got up and looked outside the window. Didn't see anything. I thought the noise was odd, because, it's not windy outside, and it's very quiet in here. The noise was so sudden. That's when I heard a subtle bang come from outside the window. I looked and saw a faint, green hand print on the window. Alright, someone's gotta be messing with me. I took my pocket flashlight, and went outside to investigate. I searched around the camper, and shined the light into the woods. There was nothing. I looked at the window, and took a closer look at the hand print. What is this weird substance? It also smells like algae. After hearing a twig snap from the woods, I went back into the camper. I turned all the lights out, locked the door, and lied in the bed in the back. I turned over, facing the window. I saw the moonlight shining in. Until a human skull, zombie-like face pressed up against the window. I screamed. The algae infected zombie smashed its hand through the window, grabbing my leg. It pulled me out through window. I was now laying on the street, crying and screaming. The zombie dragged me into the lake, and forcefully drowned me. I am now an algae zombie, and I have a new friend. We're coming for you. My Sacrifice I recently moved into a new neighborhood. It was pretty nice when I first checked it out last week. Bright, active, and vibrant. This weekend, however, that isn't the case. It feels like all the color has went away. Not a soul in the streets, and not a sun in the sky. Just a dreary gray color tone to the houses, and a depressing gray sky. I hope it isn't like this everyday. I haven't seen one person this whole time. Something's not right here. So, I decided to take a walk. I glanced at the windows as I walked down the long sidewalk. Nothing. Nothing inside. No cat, no person, no color, just blackness. I was tempted to knock on a door just to see if anyone would answer. I'm mildly convinced nobody lives in this lifeless neighborhood. Then, I came upon something shocking. Human beings! Four kids. They looked about 6-7. They were just standing there, wearing dull gray outfits, and had pale skin. "Hi." I greeted. No response. They just kind of stared at me. "Where are your guys' parents at?" I asked. "The life thief took them." a little girl said in a monotone voice. I was got off guard by the response. "Who?" I asked. One of the kids pointed to this beat-down, gray looking house. I walked away from the kids, stepped up to the house, and knocked on the door. No response. I tried the doorknob, just to see if it was locked. It wasn't. I pulled the door open. Inside was no furniture. I turned behind me, and saw the kids giving me emotionless stares. I started into the house, keeping the door open. I walked passed the empty living room, and into the kitchen. Nothing in there either. Believe it or not, these were the only rooms downstairs. Time for upstairs. I won't lie, I'm a bit nervous right now. I walked up the creaky, old stairs. I was greeted by a dull, black hallway. I heard what sounded like echoy screams. The room at the end on the left. That's where it was coming from. I opened the door, and saw someone in a dark cloak facing a dresser with a mirror on it. That's where the painful screams are coming from. I charged at the figure from behind. I strangled its neck, and tossed the figure to the floor, and looked into the mirror. I saw lost, screaming souls in it, begging to get out. The figure was about to get up. I'm next. I gotta act, and quick. I looked around the room, and looked a weapon. I looked at my fist, then punched the mirror with all my might. It shattered into a million pieces, and a bright light appeared before me. ... My vision faded back in. I was inside a mirror. Trapped, lonely, and depressed. Outside the mirror, I could see the parents and other family members reunited with their kids. It was bright and sunny, and everyone was happy. However, the dark figure guards this mirror, making sure I don't escape. I may be trapped in this prison, but my sacrifice was worth it. Baby I was caught in a traffic jam on the highway. I've been stuck here for almost 30 minutes. Enough with this madness! I got out of my car, and saw cars stopped, lining up for miles. I need to get to the bottom of this. I need to get to the heart of the jam. I'm already an hour late for work, so my life is meaningless anyway. I walked, sliding my body passed the hundred beeping cars in the jam. 'Scuse me dicks. After 30 minutes of bumping into sʇoddǝp cars, I finally made it to what seemed to be the heart of the jam. Everything was usually quiet. No beeps, no yells, no life. But, a baby. In the circle, a perfect baby. Just laying there in a cradle. This was the cause of the jam. Some asshole parent left there baby in the middle of the road, and didn't bother to move it. But why didn't anyone else move it? I stepped into the circle. I looked at the baby. It was crying. I picked the baby up, and held it in my arms. A woman got out of their car. "We were waiting for you to get your baby, Johnson." the woman said. "Huh? My baby? Wha?" I looked down at the baby in my hands. It had my eyes. My mouth. My ears. My ear. It was me. My baby. I looked around. Everyone staring at me. I put my baby back in the cradle, and carried all the way to my car. After a snoʌǝᴉɹƃ 30 minute walk to the car, I put the baby in the back seat. Then traffic started to move normally as usually. I ignited the vehicle, and looked back at my baby. It was smiling. I smiled back at it. "Daddy's not going to hurt you. Never." I said calmly. I then drove off back to my house. I took my baby out of the car, and walked in the house. I set my baby on the bed. I pulled my gun out, and pointed it at it. I pulled the trigger. Baby's not dead. No bullets. I'll get some sʇǝllnq. I went back in my and drove to the gun store. But forgot baby. Qu. Quest. Questio. Quesion¿ Yes. Question? I'll question. I'll think. Baby not mine. Why kill? How the jam happen? Who did this? Why am now remember questioning? Thought? Think? ǝɟᴉ˥? G--glg-lith???? Life malfunction. Please wait while we repair existence. Midnight Stream It was midnight. I was doing a video live stream on the internet. I was streaming a favorite game of mine. A game where the player can do anything and level up. It's fun. I was playing on my private server. A few touches here and there... and done! My magnum opus is complete. I zoomed the camera out. My statue of me was finished. I rule these lands. This statue represents a one-man job in this virtual world of wonder. I was so caught up in building the statue, I forgot I was live streaming. I looked at my chat. The viewer counter had a 1. Oh cool! I'm so used to seeing it a 0. I typed in the chat, "Hi stranger. Did you enjoy the construction?". No response. I sighed, then went back to the game. A few minutes later, I heard a ding. Someone had typed in the chat. "nice... can I join?" "Sorry, but this is a private server." I said. "Okay" they responded. I went back to the game to marvel at my statue. Then my ears rang with dings. I looked at the chat. They began spamming cryptic, garbled up text. The only person who's watching me is some loser spammer. Great. I clicked their name, then blocked them. I once again returned to the game. DING! I sighed. What is it this time? I looked, and saw that someone followed me. "You'llBeSorry" followed. This guy is just getting annoying now. So I just turned off the stream. I continued to play the game. "YourWorstNightmare" joined the world. My heart stopped for a second. This is a private server. HOW did they get in?? The character they were playing as was in all black. They headed for my statue, and began destroying very quickly. "NOO!" I screamed. I tried to kick them off the server, but I just kept getting an error. Then all of a sudden, the electricity goes out. A second later, everything reappeared. I turned back on the computer. "DELETE SYSTEM 32 OR ME?" white text appeared on a black screen. I chose 'delete me', obviously. "Why..." text appeared. "I'm a lonely soul trapped in the internet. You'd rather kill another life than a piece of machinery?" the text said. I shook my head. Just some dumb hacker playing tricks on me. I clicked 'delete' again. Worst decision of my life. I heard a horrible moan come out of the computer. It sounded like some helpless soul getting burned alive. After the horrible moaning was over, text appeared on the screen. "Life deleted." A tear dripped down my eye. I grabbed my dagger knife, and stabbed the computer screen with it. I killed someone. A soul living in the internet. And now I'm paying the price. A glitch in the system. Not in the internet, but in life. Cluck Cluck This bully at my school keeps calling me chicken. I was walking down the hall, when I saw Chad (the bully) holding a giant spider in a jar. I jumped a little when I first saw it. "What, you scared of it, chicken?" Chad mocked. "N-no." I stuttered as I walked away quickly. "Peter is such a cuck. Cluck cluck!" he mocked again. His friends laughed. My hands balled up in a fist. I really want to punch him. No, I want to hurt him (my punch is so weak it wouldn't hurt anyone). Cluck cluck. Yeah, I'll cluck you up, Chad! I think I have a plan. My grandparents live right across from my house (it's awkward), and they have a chicken barn. Chad lives a few houses away too (it's even more awkward). I'm going to cluck him up badly. At midnight, I snuck out of my window. I walked over to my grandparents' house. I carried my dad's big cage trap. I opened the chicken's den. "Cluck cluck!" they went. Yeah, Chad's going to cluck once he sees you guys. I rounded up four chickens into the cage. They seemed pretty crammed in there. Oh well. They'll be freed soon. I then headed over to Chad's house. I stepped up to the porch. All the lights seemed to be out. Everyone must be asleep. I tried to open the door locked. I looked under the doormat I was standing on. Yep. There's the key. I opened the door quietly. No one in sight. Chad's room is somewhere upstairs. Here goes. I quietly walked up the creaky stairs. "Cluck cluck!" the chickens went. "Shhh!" I told them. I was on top of the stairs. Three different entryways. Which is Chad's room? I scurried to the end, and tried the last door. This has to be it. I carefully pulled open the door. I saw some giant slug snoring in a bed full of food wrappers. Yep. That's Chad. I stepped beside the bed. "CLUCK CLUCK!" I yelled. I opened the cage, releasing the chickens. All four of them jumped on him, flapping their wings, getting feathers everywhere. "Oh WTF!" he exclaimed out of his sleep. "Hahaha! Cluck cluck!" I mocked him. His 'WTFs' then turned into screams. "Ah, ow, owww! OW! OUCH! AAAAAHHH!" he screamed. The chickens were tearing him apart! His shirt was torn to shreds. The chickens then dug their talons' deep into his stomach. They slid their talons, creating a long bloody scratch. The scratch then went from long to wide. The chickens ripped the intestines right of him, chowing down on them. Chad's parents then barged into the room, and screamed on top of their lungs. I turned around. "Cluck cluck?" Category:Psychopaths Category:Weapons Category:Deaths Category:Possessed Objects Category:Basement Category:Animals Category:Sewers Category:Zombies Category:Weird Category:Computers/Internet Category:Paranormal Category:Blood/Gore